


Child of the Universe

by blue_embers02



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Peter Parker, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt Peter, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, Spoilers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Deserves Better, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_embers02/pseuds/blue_embers02
Summary: *** SPOILERS for AVENGERS ENDGAME ***He was a child.Peter Parker was still a child.So with the innocence of one, he cried out and pleaded with the Universe to give back what was taken.He reached out with his whole being, filled with grief and sorrow, to the Universe.The Universe heard him.And they answered.*** SPOILERS for AVENGERS ENDGAME ***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> I haven't written any stories in a long time. But Avenger's Endgame just broke me and I felt I had to write down what I wished would have happened. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

He was still a child.

 

He felt it coming.

 

He didn’t want to go. 

 

He fought hard to stay alive, to stay with the person he looked up to. But the power of the stones were too much for him and the last thing he saw was Mr. Stark’s face, and the orange skies of the planet that birthed a monster.

 

…..

 

He felt his atoms sliding into place, as painful as the time they all started to slip away and it took a while for him to focus, to get over the pain of being put back together. 

 

_Where’s Mr. Stark?_

 

He was confused and worried. He felt alone.

 

But then Dr. Strange was rushing everyone, telling them that it has been five years and they are needed back on earth with an urgency that made Peter feel that something big is happening.

 

Dr. Strange opened up a portal and Peter could see Thanos’s army. He felt fear creeping up his spine. 

 

_He was a child._

 

He took a deep breath and steeled himself. 

 

But he was also Spider-Man. 

 

And this is the Endgame.

 

 

…..

 

It was chaos.

 

Peter was out of his depth. These were monsters… ugly creatures born for destruction and war. But he needs to keep going. It’s not just a neighbourhood at stake but the whole universe.

 

_He can’t be a friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man if there’s no neighbourhood._

 

As he was taking down another creature, Peter caught a glimpse of red and gold.

 

_Mr. Stark!_

 

He felt comfort and joy.

 

_Mr. Stark is here!_  


But then Iron Man was knocked to the ground. And all positive feeling fled him.

 

The next thing he knew, he was shooting his web and pulling the creature away from Mr. Stark and on the path of the giant dude.

 

_Ouch. Sorry not sorry!_

 

_“_ Hey, oh holy cow!” He helped pull Mr. Stark up onto his feet.

 

And isn’t that just amazing. _Mr. Stark is here!_

 

_“_ You would not believe what’s been going on. Do you remember when we were in space and I got all dusty?”He started talking in a rush. Peter was just so glad to see Mr. Stark again that he’s pushed all the _pain.pain.pain._ of being turned to dust to the back of his mind.

 

“I must have passed out because when I woke up you were gone but Dr. Strange was there right? And he was like ‘It’s been five years, come on they need us’ and then he started doing the yellow sparkly thing he does all the time and… what are you doing?” Peter stopped his word vomit. 

 

He felt warmth… and the tight feeling in his chest loosened.

 

_Mr. Stark was hugging him!_

 

His mind was blank for a second before everything caught up to him and he hugged back Mr. Stark.

 

“…huh this is nice.” 

 

Peter was so glad to see him again. 

 

He felt something in his soul settle. He wanted to say so many things but soon Mr. Stark was pulling away. He wanted to reach out and cling to his father figu- his mentor, but he knows they don’t have enough time.

 

Peter smiled at Mr. Stark and tried to convey through his eyes what he was feeling. He got a warm smile in return.

 

The Iron Man and Spider Man mask covered their faces and they were off again to fight for the universe.

 

…..

 

Peter has the gauntlet.

 

He is running with the gauntlet.

 

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._

 

He saw Black Panther struggling and he had to help. 

 

So now he has the gauntlet. And he is running for his life.

 

_What is my life?!_

 

“Come on Spider Man” Peter chanted under his breath.

 

He felt a warm and tingling feeling go up his arms but he didn’t have the time to check. Peter was getting overwhelmed and he was hugging the gauntlet to his chest to keep it from getting taken.

 

_This was their only hope and he can’t mess this up._

 

He closed his eyes and curled his body around it.

 

Peter felt the threat surrounding him disappear.

 

He slowly opened his eyes and saw this glowing lady.

 

“H-hi.” He stuttered out. “I’m Peter Parker.”

 

“Hey Peter Parker.” The cool, glowing lady gave him an amused smile.

 

“You got something for me?”

 

He handed her the gauntlet and Peter felt the warm feeling in his arms disappear. He looked at Thanos’s army and the chances of getting through them seem slim. But the lady stood with confidence.

 

And Peter witnessed something that will go down in history.

 

Women surrounded him and stood with the glowing lady.

 

They stared down Thanos’s army and fought with the fierceness of someone with something worth protecting.

 

_We have a chance._

 

_….._

 

He was fighting with everything he’s got when his spidey-sense started tingling.

 

_Something was happening._

 

Peter didn’t have the time to figure it out when Thanos’s army started turning to dust. He looked around him to see everyone standing still.

 

_Someone used the stones._

 

Enemies were disappearing and there was a stillness in the air. Peter doesn’t know what to feel. 

 

_Does that mean they won?_

 

But it doesn’t feel like a victory yet.

 

Something was tugging at his soul and soon enough Peter is rushing through the battlefield, searching for the bright red and gold armour.

 

_Mr. Stark._

 

Where is he?

 

He spots the grey armour of War Machine and swings himself near the Colonel. As he lands on his feet, Peter’s breath hitched when he sees the figure that the Colonel was blocking.

His mind doesn’t process the image quickly enough but his body was moving. 

 

Mr. Stark…

 

His chest feels tight. It’s getting hard to breathe. But Mr. Stark is there.

 

_He’s okay. He’s okay. He’s okay._

 

Peter calls out to him with a shaking voice.

 

“Mr. Stark… We won.”

 

_He’ll be okay. We won. He’ll be okay._

 

“Mr. Stark.” There was no recognition in Mr. Stark’s eyes.

 

Something cracks inside him.

 

His throat felt tight. _Why?_

 

_Why is this happening?_

 

“Mr. Stark… I-it’s Peter. We-we won Mr. Stark.”

 

Something cold was settling inside his chest. He can hear Mr. Stark’s heartbeat. 

 

It was weak. 

 

His enhanced senses are a blessing and a curse.

 

_What can he do? What good are his powers if he can’t even save the people he love?_

 

_Mr. Stark please…_

 

“Mr. Stark.” He called out one more time. Hoping to be heard. Pleading for something, for the usual spark and intelligence in those eyes.

 

_He can’t do this._

 

_He can’t do this again._

 

_Please._

He felt someone’s hand on his arm, gently pulling him away.

 

_No._

 

_No. Please._

 

“Mr. Stark… I’m sorry Tony.”

 

And something inside him shatters.

 

…..

 

 

He was standing beside Colonel Rhodes as Ms. Potts softly talks to Tony.

 

_Grief._

 

It was slowly consuming him.

 

_Pain._

 

He can’t do this.

 

“… you can rest now.” Peter hears the whispered words of Ms. Potts.

 

He hears the last few beats of Tony’s heart.

 

He hears the slow whirring sound of the arc reactor stop.

 

And Peter hears what remains of his heart, shatter.

 

Tony was gone. _Why?_ It’s not fair. Peter was a child. He fought to stay alive. He fought to see his mentor, his father-figure again. _And the universe just took him away._ It’s not fair.

 

So he begged. He begged the universe. A child with the purest intentions, feeling such great despair in losing another parental figure, begged the universe to give back what was taken from him.

 

And the Universe _answered._

 

_….._

 

Peter felt the warm tingling in his arms again when he felt something settle in his clenched fist.

 

He was shaking. Tears were falling down his face on to his clenched fist.

 

_Please._

 

There was a subtle pulsing in his hand so he opened it.

 

The six infinity stones.

 

_H-how?_

 

The stones are still on the gauntlet with To- with him so this shouldn’t be possible.

 

But the closer he looked, Peter noticed that these stones look dimmer.

 

Like they are shadows.

 

_‘Balance once taken…’_ Something echoed in his mind.

 

_What?_

 

_‘Balance once taken…’_

 

Peter looked around him. 

 

Destruction.

 

Blood.

 

Sorrow.

 

Pain.

 

All the heroes were focused on the Iron Man armour on the ground. All of them in varying states of grief and pain.

 

_This is not balance._

 

Peter looked at the fading stones in his hand.

 

_These were the stones of this Universe, the stones that Thanos destroyed._

 

The knowledge just appeared in Peter’s mind like it has been there all along. He looked at the cause of death and destruction on his hand. The power it has.

 

_But he doesn’t want this kind of power._

 

_He just wants his Dad._

 

_He wants Tony._

 

He clenched his fist again and closed his eyes.

 

“Please.” He whispered.

 

He hears Ms. Potts crying in the background.

 

The stones pulsed in his hand.

 

“I’ll do whatever it takes.”

 

“ Just… Please.”

 

The warm feeling raced up his arms and settled in his chest.

 

“Give him back.”

 

_‘Balance once taken…’_

 

The weight of the stones disappeared.

 

_‘… Balance restored’_

 

A wave of warmth pulsed through Peter’s body.

 

“Tony?” He heard Ms. Potts whisper.

 

Peter opened his eyes and looked at the armour on the ground.

 

His soul was thrumming.

 

He looked at the face he knew so well. 

 

The burns that ran through the whole right side of Tony Stark’s body were falling away like ashes, like they were turning to dust. But instead of nothing left behind, there was unmarred skin.

 

Peter couldn’t breathe.

 

Couldn’t dare hope.

 

Everyone was still. Waiting.

 

And Peter heard it.

 

The unmistakable heart beat.

 

The soft whirring noise of the arc reactor coming back to life.

 

He saw the light come back in those brown eyes. The deep inhale he took before he blinked his eyes slowly.

 

“Tones?” Colonel Rhodes stepped closer hesitantly.

 

A grunt was heard before a breathless voice answered. 

 

“Hey honey bear.”

 

“Tony!”

 

Peter couldn’t believe it.

 

He stayed rooted in his spot as he watched the Avengers slowly converge around Tony, Ms. Potts by his side helping him stand.

 

Peter looked at his empty hand and saw a faint glow slowly receding in his skin.

 

_‘Balance once taken,_

 

_Balance restored.’_

 

The words echoed in his mind once again.

 

He knows.

 

A heavy feeling settled on his shoulders.

The knowledge came into his mind unbidden like before. He took a deep breath. It was worth it. He’ll do whatever it takes for the people he loves. There are no regrets.

 

“Pete.”

 

He heard the familiar voice call his name and he looked up.

 

“Tony.” He whispered hoarsely.

 

A warm smile was all took before Peter was launching himself into the comforting embrace of his father figure.

 

“Tony. Tony. Tony.” He repeated the name as if it was the only way to prove this was real.

 

“Hey kid. So you finally listened and called me Tony.” Peter felt the arms around him tighten as he chuckled.

 

He reluctantly pulled away and gazed up at the man he admired.

 

Tony gently patted his cheek.

 

He felt his soul slowly piecing itself back together.

 

Peter smiled.

 

_Everything’s okay._

 

_We won._

 

He felt the warm feeling settle in his core.

 

…..

 

 

_‘We heard and we answered.’_

 

_‘Balance once taken. Balance restored.’_

 

_‘We have seen.’_

 

_‘We have chosen.’_

 

_‘The Child of the Universe.’_

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you to everyone that gave a kudos and left a comment.  
> You guys really inspired me to continue this little craziness.
> 
> So without further ado, here's the next chapter!
> 
> Enjoy :)

They won but there was a somber atmosphere in the battlefield. 

 

None of them could believe that it was finally over. The people who lived the past five years — lived everyday knowing that half of the population are gone — are now faced with the ghosts that haunted them. The ones who were dusted — who only felt a second pass — are now back in a world that has moved on. 

 

They are warriors though. They fought and protected the Universe. If they can overcome that, then surely they’ll be able to overcome this. 

 

One step at a time. 

 

No matter how long it takes. 

 

But for now, they’ll gather the fallen and give them the proper respect they deserve.

 

…..

 

Peter stood close to Tony as everyone gathered around them, trying to make sense of what just happened.

 

He was still shaken from seeing his father figure die. The feeling of emptiness and grief is not something he will be able to forget. It’s funny how things are taken for granted most of the time, and once they are snatched away from your grip, you realize how you should have appreciated it more.

 

“H-how — what… What happened Tony?” Rhodey is still trying to catch up with what’s happening.

 

“Not that I’m not happy that you’re okay but you were gone man.”

 

“Wish I could say this was one of my surprises but I’m as lost as you there.”

 

“The stones..?” Hulk pointed out which got everyone’s attention.

 

They looked at the Iron Man gauntlet where the stones are still nestled.

 

“Maybe you should take that off.” came the worried voice of Captain America.

 

Tony was already in the process of disengaging the right gauntlet of the Iron Man suit. “Way ahead of you there Cap.”

 

As the gauntlet came off, Tony flexed his hands. “Wouldn’t want an accident to happen. For future references, I won’t be doing anything like this again.”

 

Tony looked at everyone around him as he held the gauntlet up. “So I don’t want to start a game of hot potato, but I really don’t want this in my hands right now.”

 

“I’ll take it for now.” Carol Danvers walked up and grabbed the gauntlet. Just before she stepped away, she looked at Tony with a relieved smile and said “I’m glad you’re alive Stark.”

 

She saw Peter just standing behind Tony, looking like a small child trying his best to remain unnoticed. There were small tremors in his arms as he clenched his fist by his sides.

 

“Hey Peter Parker. You okay?” which caught Tony’s attention, causing him to turn to his kid.

 

 

…..

 

 

Peter was coming down from the adrenaline rush. Which brought back the pain that he was pushing to the back of his mind.

 

His nerves are all fired up from being torn apart and being put together again and his body is trying to compensate. Peter feels like he is drifting apart, piece by piece, only to feel pain shooting up his body to remind him that he is whole.

 

On another part, the knowledge that is in his brain, _what he knows now,_ is only adding to the confusion.

 

_Balance._

 

He knows.

 

 

_Child of the Universe._

 

 

He knows.

 

 

_Whatever it takes._

 

 

He knows!

 

 

Peter was spiralling and he needs something to ground him. It was becoming too much. 

 

The smoke, the blood, the tears, the pain. 

 

The knowledge he gained…

 

What he remembers…

 

The cost of everything…

 

He will shut down if this continues. 

 

Peter didn’t realize he had his eyes closed until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Peter?”

 

There’s that familiar voice again.

 

A hand touching his cheek.

 

He opened his eyes to see Tony looking at him with a frown and a worried look in his eyes.

 

“What’s wrong kid?”

 

Peter latched on to this familiarity. 

 

He stared at Tony’s face and tried to memorize every feature, tried to remember all the feeling of love and comfort and warmth it brings him.

 

_Five years is a long time._

 

_“_ Pete?” There’s a desperation in the tone but Peter couldn’t bring himself to answer.

 

“He is in pain.” Mantis said with a shaky voice.

 

“In pain? Why is he in pain?” The hands on him are now frantic.

 

_Breathe._

 

_He needs to breathe._

 

Tony. He’s here. He’s okay. He’s alive.

 

This can wait. Peter thought to himself as he tried to breathe through the _pain.pain.pain._

 

_Everything will be okay._

 

He gripped one of Tony’s frantic hands.

 

“Tony.”

 

The worried movements stopped as Tony searched Peter’s face.

 

“You okay there bud?”

 

“Sorry. Yeah, I’ll be okay.” Tony looked at Peter for a few more seconds before nodding. 

 

Seeing that everything is okay, everyone slowly moved in an unspoken agreement. They’ll gather the fallen, pick up the pieces and go from there. They are all tired and weary from the battle, but they can’t just leave.

 

The fighting may be over, but it doesn’t mean everything stops there. There were injuries gained and lives taken. 

 

There may be victory, but there is also loss.

 

But they’ll overcome this.

 

One step at a time.

 

…..

 

_Blood. Dust. Pain._

 

_The Iron Man suit on the ground._

 

_‘Tony?’_

 

_Ms. Potts crying._

 

_A sea of heroes wearing black._

 

_The lake._

 

_A small arc reactor with the words ‘Proof that Tony Stark has a heart’ engraved._

 

_‘Tony??’_

 

_A little girl._

 

_Iron Man graffiti on the walls._

 

_Grief._

 

_Loneliness._

 

_Tears._

 

_He’s gone. ‘I just miss him so much.’_

 

_He’s not coming back._

 

_He’s not here._

 

_I’m alone._

 

_Alone._

 

 

 

_Dad._

 

 

_….._

 

 

Peter woke with a gasp. The feeling of despair still gripping him.

 

He stared at the ceiling as he tried to remember where he was.

 

_Wakanda._

 

_He’s in Wakanda. Right._

 

After the battle, gathering the injured and those that died fighting, everyone decided that it would be better to regroup somewhere.

 

Since there’s nothing left of the Avenger’s compound, the King of Wakanda offered his place for everyone to rest and recuperate.

 

They still need to discuss what happened and what will happen now. It took a while for the world to move on from the first snap, and now that they brought everyone back, it will undoubtedly cause some chaos and confusion.

 

Peter sat up on his bed and put his head on his hands.

 

A warm feeling pulsed from his core.

 

Peter took a deep breath. 

 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep so he got up and ventured out of the room they provided for him in Wakanda.

 

He heard familiar voices down in one hall and decided to go there. 

 

‘ _It’s either they couldn’t sleep as well or they are all just early risers.’_ Peter thought to himself.

 

As he entered the room, he saw the Guardians on one side with Thor, T’Challa and the glowing lady with the Rogue Avengers and Tony with the Hulk, Colonel Rhodes and the Princess of Wakanda.

 

Doctor Strange, Hawkeye and the Giant dude (Peter heard them call him Scott) decided to just meet with everyone the next day after checking on their respective homes.

 

Tony noticed him as he entered and met Peter halfway. He was greeted with a hug that gave him such comfort and warmth.

 

“Hey kid.”

 

Tony kept one arm around his shoulders as he steered Peter back to where he was standing with the Hulk, Colonel Rhodes and Shuri.

 

“We haven’t been properly introduced yet, but my name is Shuri and I am the one who makes the King of Wakanda look cool.” Shuri points to T’Challa. “Oh and I am his sister as well. Unfortunately.”

 

_We met._ Peter thought to himself, confused.

 

“I heard that.” T’Challa gave his sister an unamused, but fond look.

 

“Uh h-hi. uhm. I-I’m Peter.” The words stumbled out of his mouth. He felt Tony give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

 

It went like that for a while. Everyone introducing themselves and trying to catch up with one another. Peter couldn’t believe that he’s standing in a room with all of these amazing people. He still stayed close to Tony though.

 

Doctor Strange, Scott with Hope (she introduced herself with a friendly smile at Peter) and Hawkeye arrived sometime in between all the conversations.

 

“Okay so let me get this straight.” Sam said when most of the conversations died down. “It’s been how long for you guys?”

 

“Five years.” Captain America said in a tired voice.

 

“And it was like a blink for you guys?” Colonel Rhodes asked.

 

A few muttered responses that confirmed Rhodes statement went around the room from those who were dusted.

 

Peter was now very confused and couldn’t help but speak up.

 

“It felt more than five years though in the stone when we have no way to tell the time.”

 

All of the noise in the room died down.

 

“You remember your time in the stone?” Doctor Strange gave him a concerned look.

 

That made Peter pause. He looked around the room, at the people he spent time in the stone with, and saw no recognition in their eyes.

 

“Y-you don’t?” 

 

That shook him to his core. And he remembered. 

 

 

_Knowledge._

 

The knowledge of things he have no way of knowing.

 

_Memories._

 

The memories of time past, what could have been and what will be.

 

_The stones._

 

The answer of the Universe to his plea.

 

 

 

 

“None of us do Peter.”

 

 

 

 

_The warm pulsing in his core._

 

The echoes of this Universe’s stones now hidden inside him.

 

 

…..

 

 

_“With great power, comes great responsibility.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind is all jumbled now!  
> There are so many ways this can go.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of this one.
> 
> xx blue_embers02 xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves,
> 
> I'm back! And here's a new chapter for you all :)

_They don’t remember._

 

Peter shouldn’t have been surprised. He should have known that no one would remember their time in the stone.He only got those memories back because of what he did. But he was hoping. He hoped that he was just blocking the memories because of the fight with Thanos and that everyone remembered.

 

The way all the heroes were looking at him right now made him want to shrink and hide.

 

“O-oh.” 

 

“Pete?” A familiar warm hand was on his shoulder giving him a comforting squeeze and Peter looked at Tony. 

 

Even after all these years, no one knows how to read him best than his mentor. 

 

_Father figure._ Peter’s mind adds in. 

 

Whatever Tony saw made him decide to save Peter from more questions. But Peter knows that he’ll be asked about it later on.

 

“We don’t know that nobody else remembers for sure. But we do need to talk about what happens now.” Tony brings everyone back to focus on why they are all gathered and Peter sighs in relief.

 

“We need to send the stones back to their proper timelines. But we’ll have to rebuild the machine for that.” Steve Rogers points out and a few people nods along.

 

“We don’t have to worry about Pym particles now that Hank’s back.” Scott adds in.

 

Chatter now fills the room.

 

Peter was amazed. 

 

Just being here and seeing all these heroes devising a plan, bouncing ideas off, volunteering information and offering help was a sight to behold. Some of the greatest minds were in front of him and Peter is _freaking. the hell. out._

 

He drifts back to attention when he hears — _Bruce? Hulk? Dr. Banner?_ Peter doesn’t know what to call him and finally decides with Dr. Hulk — Dr. Hulk mention the possible effects of bringing back the Vanished to an unprepared world.

 

“The world has lived the past five years moving on and existing with what was left. But now we’ve brought back the other half. With no warning. This will cause some chaos and confusion.”

 

Right.

 

Five Years.

 

_Aunt May._

 

Peter felt something in his chest sink. He can’t believe he forgot about Aunt May.

There was something niggling at the back of his mind but he was too worried about his last living relative. 

 

He remembers seeing her in the stone so she should be back where she was five years ago.

 

Peter calms himself down.

 

She’s okay.

 

He ignores the persistent feeling.

 

 

…..

 

 

The meeting took a few hours but at least they have a plan.

 

They’ll hold a conference to inform everyone what happened and will help in any way they can to keep some semblance of order. It will be a process to get some sort of normality back and they know it won’t be a walk in the park.

 

People have moved on. And they expect some backlash.

 

The machine won’t take that long to build but everyone has come to an agreement that they will send the stones back after giving their respect to the fallen heroes. 

 

They want a proper farewell to Natasha Romanoff.

 

To the one who never lost hope.

 

To the one who made the ultimate sacrifice for the Universe.

 

To the one who never gave up on her family.

 

She deserves a proper farewell.

 

…..

 

The memorial will be held in a couple of days so everyone decided to head back to their own place.

 

Peter is anxious to go back home, to see May.

 

_Is our apartment still there?_

 

“Hey Pete, you can come with me.” Tony must have seen the insecurity on his face.

 

“But I want to see Aunt May…” 

 

“Already on it Underoos. She called looking for you when the snap was undone. So I asked Happy to get your Aunt and bring her to the cabin.”

 

Peter felt relieved.

 

“Besides, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Tony put his arms around Peter’s shoulder as they walked to the portal that Doctor Strange made for them.

 

If Peter noticed that Tony has been keeping him close, he doesn’t say anything about it. He’s not complaining at all. 

 

They came out of the portal and Peter was greeted with the sound of trees and animals. It was a stark contrast from the chaos of the battlefield and the business of Wakanda. There was a calm, peaceful and homey atmosphere to the place. And then Peter noticed the cabin. 

 

It was beautiful. 

 

The cabin wasn’t something you’d expect from Tony Stark but with everything that has happened, this would be the perfect place for an escape. It was still luxurious, but it gave off a feeling of warmth and comfort.

 

“Woah.” Peter whispered.

 

“Like it? I know it’s not the usual Tony Stark vibe but it’s home.” Tony said with a fond gaze.

 

“Now come on. You can stare at it more later.” 

 

He was led to the front porch of the house and Peter felt like he was intruding on something sacred when he stepped on the wooden boards. A pattering of footsteps caught Peter’s attention and he looked at the door in anticipation.

 

“Daddy!” 

 

The door swung open to reveal a little girl who jumped into his mentor’s arms.

 

_The little girl in black._

 

_Morgan Stark._

 

_I love you 3000._

 

Peter shook his head and watched the father and daughter reunite. He can’t help but smile softly. Being a dad looked good on Tony. 

 

And he could have lost all of this.

 

Peter could have missed seeing this side of Tony Stark.

 

Morgan would have grown up without a dad.

 

These thoughts swirled around Peter’s head and solidified his resolve. He was glad he did what he did if it meant keeping this family together.

 

“Did you get taller? I think you got taller.” Tony continued to poke at his daughter.

 

“I’ll be as tall as you!” came the sweet reply.

 

“All right all right. Anyways, there’s someone here I’d like you to meet.” Tony turned so that Morgan, who is still in his arms, can see Peter.

 

“Morgan. This is Peter.”

 

Morgan tucked her head under Tony’s chin to hide but still peeked at Peter from time to time.

 

Peter felt warmth at the adorable sight. He tried his best to not appear intimidating.

 

_This is Tony’s daughter._

 

The fact finally sunk in to Peter’s head. And isn’t that just amazing and scary! Five years. A lot can happen in five years.

 

Peter smiled at Morgan and said in a soothing voice “Hey little miss.”

 

Peter was too caught up with the small smile and giggle Morgan gave him that he completely missed the surprised look Tony gave him.

 

“Morgan right? That’s a cool name. How old are you now Morgan?” Peter kept up his light tone and he was rewarded with Morgan finally lifting her head from under Tony’s chin.

 

“Four.” She said while holding up four fingers.

 

“Four! Wow. That’s a big number!” Another giggle.

 

Morgan wiggled from Tony’s arms asking to be put down and once her feet hit the ground she slowly walked up to Peter who crouched down to Morgan’s height.

 

Peter continued asking Morgan questions and giving her dramatic reactions, making her more comfortable.

 

“Huh. Of course she likes you right away. I should have expected that.” Tony says as he watches _his kids_ get along.

 

The door opens again as Pepper comes out to give her husband a kiss and a hug.

 

“Hello Mr. Stark.” 

 

“Hey Mrs. Stark.”

 

They looked into each other’s eyes with soft smiles and had a thousand more conversations in that one moment.

 

The carefree laughter from both kids got Tony and Pepper’s attention.

 

Peter was now sitting on the ground with Morgan telling her a story about a pet weasel that Peter saw.

 

“Your kids are getting along.” Pepper said softly in hopes of preserving the peaceful moment.

 

“They’re your kids too.” Tony pointed out.

 

Pepper got to know Peter in the two years he was in their lives.

 

After the event with the Accords, Tony came back a broken man who was left behind by his only family. Pepper was worried that Tony won’t ever heal from the event, but there was a gradual change that happened with the genius. 

 

When Peter rejected the offer of being an Avenger, Tony made more of an effort to guide the young superhero. Pepper saw a light slowly come back into Tony’s eyes. He was more focused and determined because of Peter. Tony laughed and smiled more because of Peter. 

 

Tony had a purpose. 

 

And Pepper wanted to meet the person who brought so much life back into Tony’s eyes.

 

The kid was shy and awkward when they first met but he slowly started to relax around her. Soon after, she would also be on the receiving end of his endless chatter and Pepper slowly fell in love with the kid.

 

Peter was a light in their lives. Is a light. 

 

Tony’s right.

“Yeah.” Pepper smiled as she laid her head on Tony’s shoulder. 

 

Tony wrapped his arm around his wife as they watched the kids, their lights, play and get to know each other.

 

_Our kids._

 

_....._

 

 

_It's not about how much we lost. It's about how much we have left._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long.
> 
> I was second guessing myself. I am actually very bad at describing things and I was worried I was coming across as very confusing with my narrative.
> 
> But everyone is so amazing. Your comments and kudos are all so lovely and appreciated and it made me want to keep going.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting this story. :)
> 
> Love you 3000
> 
> xx blue_embers02 xx


End file.
